Darth Starkiller's Empire
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: Darth Starkiller, with his new apprentice, Luke Skywalker, plans to overthrow Darth Sidious and claim the tile of Dark Lord of the Sith. What will Starkiller's rein be like? How will he deal with the rebellion that he created?


Chapter 1: A New Plan

Lord Starkiller had Skywalker placed in the medical bay. Starkiller planned to report to the Emperor that Skywalker was "killed." Starkiller was reminded that the Emperor himself had told him that once he found a new apprentice, he would cast Starkiller aside. Starkiller had no intention of letting that happen. Despite relying on the armor that encased him, Starkiller was fully confident that he could face his master in combat, but seeing the potential in Skywalker, he intended to train Skywalker and together, they would overthrow the Emperor, just like Vader had "promised" him a few years ago, but this time, it would be reality. The Rule of Two would continue on. Becoming Dark Lord of the Sith was something that Starkiller had never dreamed of getting, but now that it was within his grasp, he wanted it, but he would still need to be loyal to the Emperor until he finally got his chance.

Aside from this plan, Starkiller had other matters to attend to. For one, Princess Leia Organa had escaped from him, but as Starkiller stood on the bridge of the _Executer,_ he received transmission of the _Millennium Falcon _within the vicinity. He had ordered Admiral Piett to get that ship no matter the cost. He was certain that the Admiral would fail him at some point, and if he did, Starkiller would immediately kill him on the spot would it not be for his position and the importance it carried. No, Starkiller had to keep the crew alive, even if they failed, much to his dismay

Princess Leia Organa had been a major thorn in his side for the past few years, and yet, she was so naïve. She failed to recognize that she was strong within the force. Starkiller had recognized this when he "first" met her aboard the vessel originally capture by him. She was completely unaware of who he was. She had no idea that the boy she first perceived to be an assassin was now Darth Starkiller. She would learn this in time. For now, her sensitivity in the force could prove useful should Skywalker fail. Starkiller also had a suspicion that Skywalker and Organa were connected somehow, though he had no evidence to prove this suspicion.

"My lord." An Imperial captain appeared in a hologram.

Starkiller turned to face the hologram. "What is it, captain? Have you captured the ship?"

The captain hesitated before answering. "No sir, they fled into the asteroid belt. We had four Tie Fighters hot on their trail. We lost contacts with the pilots. And that was the last sighting we saw of them. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, the must have been destroyed."

Starkiller processed this for a moment. No, it was a ploy. They were hiding in the asteroid field somewhere. He could feel the presence of the Princess. She, along with Solo, wouldn't go into an asteroid field without a plan. Starkiller, at first, was tempted to kill the captain for his failure to capture the _Millennium Falcon_. This was unacceptable. Then, reminding himself that he needed as much of the crew as possible in order to keep the fleet operational, he discarded that idea.

"No, captain, they're alive. I want every available ship to sweep the asteroid field until they are found."

The officers bowed quickly and the hologram faded. Starkiller was growing frustrated and impatient with these incompetent leaders. All these officers and were all trained by an academy with very high standards, and yet, they could not capture a freighter ship. As Starkiller began walking to his meditating chamber, Admiral Piett came rushing towards him.

"My lord, the Emperor commands you to make contact with him."

Starkiller knew this was coming. "Move out of the asteroid belt so we can send a clear transmission." With that, he walked away, going over what he intended to report to the Emperor. Starkiller knew that his deception may not hold. Starkiller had actually anticipated this and had prepared a backup plan should the Emperor discover his plan to train Skywalker and then kill him. Starkiller had been around the Emperor long enough to know how to get away with certain things.

Entering his private chamber, Starkiller fell to one knee. The platform around him hummed as it activated. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

The Emperor appeared. "Has Skywalker been captured, Lord Starkiller?"

Starkiller didn't hesitate for a moment. "No, his power was far too weak. I deemed him unworthy to become a Sith. He is no more, my master. However, I have sensed that Princess Leia Organa is a force sensitive and I had a suspicion that she is connected to Skywalker, though I have not confirmed this yet."

For a moment, the Emperor remained silent. "If the Princess is indeed force sensitive, then we should keep watch over her. She could pose a great threat to us."

"My master," Starkiller interjected. "She is not even aware that she is force sensitive. This can work to our advantage. We can lure her to the dark side while she is not aware of her potential. Her ability to resist the powers of the dark side will not stand a chance."

Another pause filled the room. "Very well, Lord Starkiller. Proceed with the plan, but should she pose any sort of threat to us, I want her dead."

Starkiller bowed. "As you wish, my master."

The transmission cut and Starkiller rose from his kneeled position. He immediately headed for the bridge. Judging from the faces across the room, it looked like the freighter ship still hadn't been caught. Starkiller, growing impatient and annoyed with the progress of the fleet, decided to use another resource to get that ship.

_The bounty hunters will succeed where these insubordinate idiots have failed._

Starkiller knew all too well that bounty hunters were, in many ways, better than the Empire. They could capture targets that Starfleet couldn't. They were far more deadly than most of the assassins and killers in the Imperial army. Starkiller had grown accustomed to them. They had always succeeded where others had failed.

Bringing up his computer, Starkiller sent out a galactic-wide call to all bounty hunters. A substantial reward was also posted, which would ensure that many would show up. Finalizing the reward, he turned to enter his training room and train with some droids. As he battled with a hologram of the Emperor, he chanted in his head that one day, the title of Dark Lord of the Sith would be his, and he would continue the Rule of Two.

**The ending was a bit sketchy. I do not intend to mimick the movies in any way. I will undoubtedly alter it to Starkiller. If any of you wish to have a say in this, tehn review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff for more chapters. Peace!**


End file.
